Joue le jeu
by AngelScythe
Summary: Un Plateau de Commande qui dure... et qui dérape un peu. Vanven


**_Joue le jeu_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai

Couple : Vanven, encooooooore (mon _One True Pairing_ (bon avec l'Akusai mais n'en parlons pas maintenant))

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix (et/ou Disney)

* * *

Vanitas bougea sa pièce en soupirant. Il haussa un sourcil. Est-ce qu'il venait encore de perdre tous ses PJs ? Il souffla en jetant ses cartes dans les mains de Ventus histoire de régler ses « dettes ». À croire que ce jeu lui en voulait ! Déjà que le plateau de jeu était plus vert que rouge. Franchement !

Il regarda le dé du blond vénitien cogner contre le sol et se passa la main sur le visage. Un six !

\- Tu triches !

\- Je ne triche pas ! Protesta Ventus. J'ai de la chance, c'est tout ! Sourit-il.

Il déplaça son pion jusqu'à une zone encore vide et y plaça une commande brasier en souriant. Vanitas soupira une nouvelle fois et récupéra le dé. Sacrifiant un glacier obscur, il récupéra un deuxième tout pour se sortir de ce piège de case verte. Il jeta les cubes.

Deux ?

Deux !

Il se frappa le front du plat de la main alors qu'un Inondeur miniature avançait et tombait juste sur la plus importante case de son adversaire.

\- Je peux fermer les yeux si tu veux…

Vanitas arqua un sourcil.

\- Oui. Ferme les yeux. Au sens propre.

Surpris, le garçon se mit les mains sur les yeux.

\- Tu espères gagner si je ne vois rien ? Tu vas tricher.

\- Tu es mignon… Tu te caches vraiment les yeux.

Ses paumes lui permirent, là, de dissimuler ses rougeurs et il émit un petit toussotement timide. Il ne put que bouger les mains quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide contre ses lèvres. Il eut un sursaut. Jamais il n'avait vu Vanitas de si près !

Il tomba sur le sol gelé avec le poids de l'autre.

\- Ah ! Vanitas ! Arrête.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il en mettant ses coudes de part et d'autre du corps de l'innocent.

Emprisonné entre le verre glacé et le corps chaud et musclé de l'autre, le blond vénitien était de plus en plus désemparé.

\- Parce que… Parce qu'on a une partie en cours !

\- Ventus… C'est au moins la millième partie qu'on joue. Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Plus que ça… Ça va faire… dix ans demain.

Il tourna la tête et regarda les marques rouges sur le vert à quelques pas de là.

\- Mais… C'est gênant. Parce que je suis allongé sur moi, là.

\- Tu préférerais être entre moi et moi. Se moqua Vanitas.

Les joues du garçon s'empourprèrent encore et il passa un bras autour du cou de ses ténèbres. Il lança un regard au vitrail qui était le seul endroit qui pouvait encore les accueillir. Eux et leurs pêchés. Eux et leurs ennuis.

Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Vanitas explorer son cou. Le pire étant qu'il y ressentait une certaine envie. Il remua les jambes mais ne fit rien pour repousser l'autre.

Après dix ans à passer la plupart de leur temps ensemble, à attendre que tout finisse par s'écouler, ils avaient fini par passer la frontière d'ennemi. Mais tout de même !

\- Bon… Bon !

\- Hm ?

\- D'accord ! Mais je ne veux pas qu' _il_ le sache.

\- Ça ne devrait pas se sentir… _Il_ n'a jamais su que je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort.

\- Mais on joue aux Plateaux de Commandes.

\- Je déteste ce jeu ! Tu ne jures que par ça et pourtant ! Une fois qu'on l'a fait une fois, on l'a fait un million de fois. … On l'a fait un million de fois. Soupira-t-il.

\- Et ce jeu-ci ? Une fois qu'on l'a fait une fois…

\- Tu parles sans savoir mon mignon petit Ventus.

Le concerné rougit.

\- On peut le diversifier et le rendre à nouveau attrayant. Sourit Vanitas en lui retirant sa veste.

Ventus ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

\- Les Plateaux de Commandes aussi… Avança-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- On aura qu'à alterner. Proposa l'Être des Ténèbres contre ses lèvres. Mais je compte bien te rendre accroc à ce jeu-ci. Susurra-t-il.

L'innocent rougit et se resserra contre lui.

\- Je te préfère aux Plateaux de Commandes, tu sais ?

\- À la bonne heure. Répondit Vanitas.

Il joignit à nouveau leurs lèvres et sourit en sentant que, cette fois, elles lui étaient ouvertes. Leurs corps, petit à petit, se découvrirent et s'unirent, libérant une lumière qui irradia le cœur de leur hôte et bien plus…

Vanitas voulait bien passer dix années à faire ça et ce même s'il devait subir dix autres années de Plateaux de Commandes.


End file.
